The clichéd truth or dare game
by flyingcircus13
Summary: The clichéd truth or dare game. That's the only way to make moves on him. Or else, he wouldn't get what they were trying to do at all. That was what the so called Generation of Miracles decided when they were discussing about their one and only love interest, Kagami. Pairing: Gom/kagami.


A/N: So~ I am a really big fan of Gom/Kagami, and somehow got an inspiration to write this. I mean, really, after reading KnB, it must be quite obvious (for me, at least), that the Generation of Miracles are fond of Kagami! Anyways, please enjoy~

Pairing: Gom/Kagami

Warnings: OOC, AU, bad grammar, bad English, this chapter also contains quite a bit shonen-ai (guys lusting after Kagami)

For those who are willing to accept the ones stated above, please continue.

The clichéd truth or dare game.

That's the only way to make moves on him.

Or else, he wouldn't get what they were trying to do at all.

That was what the so called Generation of Miracles decided when they were discussing about their one and only love interest, Kagami.

"But how do we get him into this game, ssu?" Kise whined as he took another bite of his delicious double cheese burger. He _did_ have to take care of his body, but what would a single double-cheese-burger-that-reminded-him-of-Kagami do to his body? He exercised, anyways...

"That's easy; we just have to offer the game to him as a challenge. I know he wouldn't refuse one," the blue-haired man said. There was a little bit of proud tone in his voice. Of course, why wouldn't he be proud? He knew Kagami more than they do... a little bit...

"It's quite rare for you to use your brain, Aomine," Midorima commented, voicing the thoughts of the others. He pushed his glasses up. He would absolutely not lose to Aomine if it's regarding his love interest.

"One more sundae, please..." the giant said, raising his spoon for the waitress to notice, Even if Murasakibara's mouth didn't participate in the ongoing possessive battle, his eyes did. There was a glint of aggressiveness in his eyes when he noticed that Aomine-chin was thinking that he knew Kagami-chin better than he did. '_Well maybe Aomine-chin really did know Kagami-chin better since they went on one-on-ones quite often...?_'

"Now, now, we must not fight amongst ourselves. I do agree we offer it to Taiga as a challenge," Akashi said, hi commanding aura present. "Let us go, shall we not?"

"Hmm... Kagami-kun would like it if I bought him a burger or two... or ten..." Kuroko mumbled as he ordered a burger or two. He stared at the buns with great affection. '_Kagami would definitely give me one of his unearthly smiles_' he thought.

Kagami was doing his daily activities; waking up, taking a shower, and now, cooking. He thought that another day would pass as usual, but maybe with a little more fun. It was his school's long-term holiday, after all. The red head couldn't wait for another basketball match with Aomine, playing with Kuroko, or maybe he should just hang out with Himuro? Anyways, he was going to enjoy that day to the fullest.

Well, that was what Kagami thought before he heard the bell door ring, opened the door, and the whole freaking rainbow was barging into his apartment.

"Why the hell are you guys here? Is there some kind of rainbow party or something?" It was clear that Seirin's ace wasn't quite amused by the sudden visit.

"Actually, there is indeed a party, Kagami – a visiting party since this is gomgami day," Kuroko stated with his usual straight look. Kagami snorted.

"There isn't such a day!"

"There is, Kagami, and it's marked on the calendars of all the gom members," the shorter male said, pulling on Kagami's soft and squishy cheeks. The flexibility of the taller male's cheeks really did give a 'chipmunk' impression.

"Funny, Kuroko. You don't usually make jokes..." the red-head said as he patted his partner's shoulder, giving the latter a joking glare.

The other members of the gom watched the intimate exchange with burning envy. Kise started to turn serious, Akashi pulled out his lovely sharp scissors, Midorima pushed his glasses up, murmuring along the lines of 'a knife' as today's lucky item, and Aomine started to emit a mysterious dark aura, similar to ones emitted from Momoi and Ritsu's dishes.

Kagami sensed an ominous aura coming from the pack of gom wolves and laughed sheepishly. "So... why are you guys here, again?"

"You see, we want to give you a challenge, Kagamicchi~"

"A challenge? Sure. What kind?" Kagami said, hoping for it to be a basketball challenge.

"A truth or dare gam- challenge, ssu!'

"Huh?"

"It's where one person has to choose to answer whatever question it is, or-"

"I know what a truth or dare game is, but what's with the sudden invitation?"

"It _is_ gomgami day," Kuroko simply stated, pleased by the cute questioning look on his partner's face.

"Don't tell me... You're gonna back out of the challenge, Kagami? Has not meeting me for a week ruined your guts?" Aomine said, ruffling the redhead's fluffy hair. Though the blue-haired man said it with a smug tone, the loving look in his eyes when he ruffled Kagami's hair betrayed all of his previous actions.

"Whet the hell, Ahomine!" the red-haired man suddenly shouted. Aomine pulled his hand back, afraid that his angel was angry because he ruffled his hair. "Guts can't be lost unless you carve it out of someone. Like what you usually do to a fish."

"Huh?"

"Well, you know-"

"Just accept the challenge," Midorima interrupted, his face turning a light shade of red. Kagami's airheadness really did give the green-haired man an urge to hug him. He will do so soon if the whole argument didn't stop right then.

"Fine, fine, I'll accept"

"Good," Akashi said, happy that he would be able to do some... things to his love interest.

"Well I guess I don't have to be as nice as to serve you guys tea since a certain group of people came here _unwelcomed_ and excused themselves in."

"Aww don't be like that, Kagamicchi!"

Suddenly, Kagami remembered something. He was cooking before the whole freaking rainbow barged in... Oh damn... The redhead ran as fast as he could into the kitchen and turned off the stove. He thanked goodness that the food wasn't burnt, but cooked perfectly.

"Anyways, have you guys eaten?" Seirin's ace said, pouring the pan's contents on the plate. He did feel a little bit annoyed at the sudden visit, but he was polite enough to let his... guests feel somehow comfortable.

"Yes we have, Bakagami, and we ate at your favorite Maji Burger," Aomine said, hoping to make Kagami jealous.

"Oh that reminds me, I bought some burgers for you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, shoving a paper bag into the airhead's hands.

"Thanks, Kuroko," the glutton said, giving his partner a grin. The whole gom member blushed at their angel's unearthly smile and was grateful that they were alive to see such a blessing.

"I have eaten, but I still want to eat Kagami-chin~" said a certain giant, interrupting the warm silence.

"Huh?"

"I want to eat Kaga-chin~"

"No, you aren't allowed to eat me, Murasakibara. First of all, that is cannibalism, and would be unsuitable for someone as innocent as you," the redhead said, looking like a mother nagging her bad son.

At that moment, all the other miracles were thinking of two same things; Kagami was too cute, and 'you're the innocent one, not him!', but they all respected Kagami too much to say it out loud.

"Second, I wouldn't fit your stomach since I'm too big-"

"Okay, let's start the game," Akashi said, wanting no more of the overloaded cuteness. He did love the redhead's ultimate adorableness, but he preferred to do something more...

A/N: Ah, and I'm sorry for any mistakes in this fanfic... I want to spout out some excuses, but nah~


End file.
